Sasuke Hates Ponies
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: It's terrible but if you want to read it you can. SasuSaku


**A silly little story I made up during study hall today. I hope you like it.**

**~Somewhere**

Sasuke had finally figured out his girlfriend's problem… she was crazy. Sakura had developed an obsession he never thought possible, or more annoying, ponies. That's right Sakura Haruno was an eighteen-year-old girl who watched My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Sasuke almost cringed at the mere mention of it. He didn't understand what was so great about it. To him, it was just a show for little girls.

The thing that really bothered him was that she even collected pony plushies. Why does this bother him? Well, she keeps them in her bedroom, on her dresser, facing the bed. So whenever he goes to her house, those plush ponies were there, watching them as they made out or did…other, more naughty, things…

It bugged him to him to no end. He hated waking up in her room, and having those Kami-forsaken ponies be the first thing he saw when he got out of the bed. Sakura, of course, didn't notice her boyfriend's frustration. That was mostly due to him not mentioning it at all. He was never good with words, especially when it came to Sakura.

They were currently at Hot Topic because Sakura was looking for some pony merchandise.

"_Why did I agree to come here," _Sasuke thought, as he watched Sakura browse.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, there it is," Sakura said, excitedly, pointing to something on the shelf.

It was a Fluttershy plushy, one that she had been looking for but couldn't find until now. It was on an upper shelf and had a price tag clipped to its ear. However, before Sakura could grab it, someone else nabbed it; it was Ino.

"Hey forehead, I'm here to pick up my special order. Isn't she great? You know special order is the only way to get the Fluttershy ones, they're so popular," The blonde kunoichi said, in her loud, obnoxious voice.

It was clear to Sasuke that she was taunting Sakura on purpose to make her feel bad; he wasn't going to stand for that. He took a step in front of Sakura and gave Ino the infamous Uchiha Death Glare.

She started to back away slowly, "Oh Sasuke… I didn't see you there; um, I have to go now… "

She practically ran to the register in fear. Sasuke smirked, he liked having this power. He turned to his saddened girlfriend and took her hand.

"Come on let's go back to your apartment."

They began walking back out of the store to Sakura's home. On the way there, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was upset about not getting that toy. Why? It was obvious he would never know, but it made him feel bad to see her upset. It was then that he began pondering ways to make it up to her. He came up with two ways that would go well together. The first way was entirely too simple, the second way was a little more complex.

They made it back to the apartment around dinner time. Sakura seemed to be feeling a bit better but Sasuke could tell that she was still bummed about not getting her precious pony.

"_Hn, it's probably just bugging her that Ino got one and she didn't, I'd believe that."_

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called from the bathroom, "We forgot to pick up my birth control pills from the pharmacy."

"It's ok, I'll go get them," He needed the cover anyway, to begin his plan to cheer Sakura up.

"Oh, well ok," Sakura said, as he left.

After picking up Sakura's pills, Sasuke stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop. Lucky for him, Ino was just about to close up for the evening.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I'm here. I need that pony you bought earlier."

"Why should I give you that?"

"Sakura wants it, and since she was going to buy it before you did, I decided you can always get another one. Now, I won't ask again, give me the thing now so I can leave."

Ino though it over, did she dare to disobey the great Sasuke Uchiha? After a moment she came to a decision.

"Ok fine, you can take it. I have three others anyway," She disappeared inside the store and came back with the toy.

Sasuke could've sworn that his skin burned when he took it, but that wasn't important. What was important was making sure no one saw him with it! He used the rooftops as a cover to get back to the apartment without anyone seeing him carrying the girly thing. He opened the door to reveal Sakura on the couch watching My Little Pony.

She heard him come in and paused the show; she knew he didn't like it. She got up and turned to him. He presented the plushy with a small smile. She took it immediately.

"Sasuke-kun, where did you find her?"

"Ino had three others so I convinced her to hand it over."

Sakura looked up at him with a warm smile; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He kissed deeply back wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She dragged him into the bedroom and pulled him into bed with her.

"_Ok, I'll admit it; My Little Pony isn't so bad after all."_

**~End**

**Yes I know it was terrible, but I guess I'll put it up anyway.**

**Sakura**

**P.S. Fluttershy is the best pony to me.**


End file.
